Mission of their Lives
by EmpressPyrus
Summary: Being spies, they expect the unexpected. Are ready for anything that could be thrown at them. Or so they think. When a unexpected mission comes along, they dont know that it may end up changing their lives. DxR, AxS, FxR, MxA, a little JxB
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is technically my first fanfic cause I wrote it first, but for some reason didn't post it till now. I will let you know that I have written until chapter 7, but then after that am a bit lost. I will post until chapter 7 slowly, so along the way everyone can think of more ideas for the story. Once its posted, I want reviews giving me ideas. **

**That will totally help, cause the story's good, but needs work, and I only have a faint idea of where I'm going with this truthfully. **

**Yes, this is going to be a spy fanfic as well. I'm really into this spy stuff lately, but there is another fanfic that I have roughly started (its actually planned out) and its not about spies, so that will be a break. Please read this story, and I hope that you'll enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan, or any of the brands mentioned, I only own the story line!**

Chapter 1 Runo POV

"I've got it, are you ready?" came a voice.

I sighed," As ready as I'll ever be."

"There's nothing at all. I still can't see why we were assigned to this wild goose chase," said another voice.

"Guys!" I said exasperatedly, " I only have one earring, and I need to know what ALL of you say, so can you please speak one at a time?"

They all knew that I wasn't in the best mood possible, because instead of helping get into this rouge operative's house, I was stuck at a boring party.

"Sorry, Runo," said Fabia, "But, this is weird, I mean me and Ace can't find anything, at all. This is a weird mission.'

"It's Ace and I," I corrected. Even though I couldn't see her, I could feel her rolling her eyes.

"Look, guys, I've got chip ready, when do you need it?" the first voice came again.

"I'll let you know, okay Julie," I said looking around, "keep me updated."

I walked over to the buffet table, where Dan was talking to his part of the team. They were working on getting into this mansion of some big-time famous European company owner. The company was actually a coffee brand called "A sip of heaven". They were a big coffee company that had chains all over Europe. There were even some in the U.S. I remember seeing one in New Jersey, where I grew up with Dan.

"How are you guys doing?" I asked Dan.

"Well, Ren was able to hack into the security system, so Alice and Shun should have no problem in breaking in and getting the files," he replied.

"We basically have nothing. Mira, Fabia, and Ace did a lot of research, but they ended up with nothing. This . . . is going to be tougher than we thought." I said leaning over to get a cupcake.

"Why do we have to be at the party? Isn't this more of Julie's job?" I said still complaining.

"Relax, once we get that Hydron guy, and interrogate him, you'll feel way better," Dan replied. Since he knew me basically since birth, he knew how to control me pretty well.

Smiling, I said, "Yeah, I hope that mental escaped patient has insurance." He just laughed thinking of what I've done to people in the past. We were supposed to find this Hydron guy at the party and interrogate him because apparently, he knew Spectra, the co-owner of A Sip in Heaven.

Looking around, I saw someone that my intuition didn't like. My intuition was almost never wrong. Looking around, I saw the guy. He was wearing a suit and tie with fancy pants and shoes. He didn't look like a mental escape patient, but looks could be deceiving. He had really light blond messy hair and purplish eyes.

I nudged Dan quickly. He looked at the guy for a split-second, and we walked our separate ways with a natural aura around us, just as we had planned.

"Okay, we have the target in sight, I say give us 2 hours to finish the job," I said over my communication earring.

"Got it," came Mira's voice. I guess that she finally took the receiver from Fabia and Julie, not that I have a problem with THAT.

"Dan, we are going outside, you'll get him there," I explained quickly. Going to the top floor. I quickly put the electrical chair by the wall and made sure that the walls were sound-proof.

I waited for about 5 minuets, and then Dan came in with the guy with his arm's behind his back. Dan grinned.

"Now comes the fun part," I said. I had changed into some regular clothes and was out of my dress. Right now, I was in black Toms, black Lulu's a grey halter top with a black cardigan. My dirty-blond hair was in a high pony-tail with my side bangs put down. Then I realized how I was taking this whole black spy clothes thing to the extreme.

"Fess up quickly, and it'll be painless, or you can make it harder for yourself and more fun for me," I said feeling generous giving him the options.

He looked up and replied, "You choose princess," he said in an annoying tone.

I rolled my eyes and cut to the chase, "Why was Spectra under house arrest 4 months ago?"

"Who's Spectra?" he said without missing a beat.

"Don't give me that crap. I know you know him, you know you know him, so I suggest that you fess up quickly," I said in a calm voice.

As I thought, he didn't answer. 'Fine, we'll do it the fun way,' I thought.

After about an hour and a half, we finally got him to spill that some drugs had been caught in the coffee that Spectra's company was making but he swore he knew nothing else.

"That was fun," said Dan on the way back.

I grinned, "I know right, that twerp should have seen it coming, but he was so persistent."

"Hey, at least it didn't take him years to spill like it takes some people," Dan pointed out. He was right; we got him to tell us quite a lot of information in only an hour and a half.

When we got back, the others were already there. I tried to read their expressions to see what had happened, but being very well trained spies, they all had on poker faces.

"How did it go guys?" Mira asked as we came in.

"Oh, you know, guy acted all cool until he came in contact with Runo's right fist," Dan said coolly as if it wasn't very surprising, which it wasn't.

"There was apparently something wrong with the coffee," I explained quickly.

"About that, I saw something about that in a small article, but I didnt think that it was very important. I'll find it later and show you," said Ace.

Ace was the main researcher of our team. He has dirty-blond hair that's more dirty than blond and grey eyes. He could find anything anytime. Well, in normal situations, but this time he had struck out. Ace had two parents as spies, so he was pretty good with field missions as well. He grew up in England, and then moved to Boston when he was 12 to live with Mira's family when both of his parents passed away.

"Okay, well I can help you with that, maybe there's more linked to that," Mira offered.

Mira was like the planner and developer of gadgets in our group. She had mid-length straight orange hair with bangs and big blue eyes. She grew up in a spy family like Ace, in Boston. Their families were both close, so Mira and Ace had been friends before his parents passed away.

"Well, our part of the mission wasn't that successful," said Ren.

The thing about Ren was that none of us knew that much about him. He has dark mocha color skin, with dark hair, dark eyes, and a hell of a body. All we knew was that he was basically raised by the government and he moved around a lot. He was the group's hacker, so came helpful during missions. He also helps a lot with all of the physical fighting.

"We got in, and hacked into all of the computers, even checked all of the files, but found nothing at all," explained Alice, "the place was clean."

Alice is the escape artist of our group. That's who does a lot of things without dragging attention towards themselves which is weird because she's really pretty. She has long, wavy orange hair with the biggest chocolate brown eyes ever. But, against her looks, she hates any attention towards and is totally the master of disguise. Alice comes from a spy school in Seattle. We aren't sure how she got in, but she says that she was recruited at a very young.

"Well, I suggest that we should start planning our next attack," said Shun calmly.

Makes sense, he's the guy that CAN'T get distracted. He went to this school in Colorado. You can imagine it, mountains, snow, and not much civilization, perfect for the quiet, calm, ninja dude. He has shoulder length black raven hair with hazel eyes. He's the person that sneaks in and is the complete weapon's master.

The only thing that doesn't make sense, FABIA'S from the same school. They both have the same kind of skills, but their personalities are quite different. With mid-length wavy brown hair, and big green eyes and average height, Fabia's really pretty, but comes from a pretty protective family. They had big plans for her looking at her amazing average, looks and skills. She was a perfectionist, and won many competitions as a child, so in the end, she got a scholarship to the school Shun went to. In our team, she deals with all of the languages and codes. She has a really mathematical brain.

"I feel that we need to further look into these matters, it's not every day that we get a mission that's this . . . weird," Marucho said thinking of a word, that could only describe this situation to be called weird.

Marucho's from a really rich family. By rich, I mean multi-trillionaires. They are legit one of the richest families, in the country. He is short, blond, and the youngest of us being just 18 years old, making him just legal to get this job. His father's best friend was the principal of this spy school in New York, and with his photographic memory, Marucho was the perfect fit even though he's not physically capable of doing anything. He's in charge of the forensics lab.

"Well, let's just try and get some research done tonight," said Julie.

Looking at her, Julie looks the least 'spy' out of us all. She has perfect tanned skin, the blondest hair that could be called white and big dark blue-purple eyes. She looks like she just auditioned to be in _Seventeen_ for Malibu's main model, even though its 11'o clock at night. The reason is that like Marucho, she's from a really rich family. Their fathers were friends, so these two saw a lot of each other, even though Julie lived in a beach house in Malibu, and Marucho lived in a high rise condo in NYC. The same teacher that taught Marucho, also taught Julie. But she ended up having many more talents with people skills, so she learned many languages and how to fit in anywhere.

"Fine, let's get to work, and I'll also call in to find out when our next attack will be," said Dan.

Messy bronze hair, with big brown-red eyes, Dan looks really innocent. But believe me, he's not. Dan grew up with me going to a spy-school in New Jersey. We went to that school since we were 6 and got scholarships. Our parents were all killed in a fire at their workplace. Dan and I had been scared, and didn't know what to do, so decided to run away. We actually lasted for 2 months by taking all of the money in our houses and sleeping in the woods. This was actually good because when we were caught, instead of going into the foster system, we were sent to spy school. We grew up there, and knew each other our whole lives, so were each other's family. Dan is like the main fighter dude. He also kind-of leads our group. He's basically the only person that can calm me down, even when I get mad at HIM.

Then, there's me. Ice-aqua blue eyes, and long, straight light dirty-blond hair. I'm average height and the person that deals with all the bad guys. I do the fighting and interrogating. I have to admit, my job's fun. I get to hurt people when they aren't telling me what I need to know.

"Let's just do what we can today, and do more tomorrow, plus I'm kinda wiped cause I just went through a long interrogation," I said leaving for my room.

**Well, that was the first chapter. Hope you liked it. I'm really sucky at writing first chapters, so keep reading and it'll turn better. This story is actually quite different from Life has no guarantee, so don't think that they are the same! There will be another chapter up soon, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO, here's chapter 2! Anyways, I hope you liked chapter one, chapter 2 is gonna have more Fabia in it. With Shun, but I don't want you to worry, cause you have to remember that Ren and Alice are in the story as well ****! This story will have the POV change unlike my other story, and this will have a bit more drama in it as well! So, I hope you enjoy, then REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: EmpressPyrus doesn't own the TV show or any of the brands mentioned. She only owns the story line!**

Chapter 2 Runo POV

The next morning I woke up at 6'o clock. I shared a room with Fabia who had already got up. We all lived in this mansion on the outskirts of NYC in the woods. It was like Batman's Mansion in Gotham city, but a lot less dark.

There were three floors, with the girls on the 2nd floor, guys on the 3rd floor and the living room kitchen and dining room on the first floor. Even though we lived in a mansion, we had to share rooms because being spy's we need room for other things.

So, on the 3rd floor, we have the lab. It's split into two. One side is used for gadget making, and one side is for forensics. Then, on the 2nd floor, we have the training area. It's like a regular gym but also has places where we can challenge ourselves to a bit more of an extreme level. Then on the 1st floor, there is like a computer lab office place where all of us have a little area to get all of our work done. The basement is like a storage area because we need a lot of place to keep everything.

When I finally got downstairs, I saw that everyone was wide awake and working.

"Spies," I muttered to myself rolling my eyes. They all got up early and worked. I don't think that sleeping in is in their vocabulary, not that I slept in.

"Moring guys, got anything yet?" I said making my hot chocolate since I didn't believe in coffee.

"We found the article Ace was talking about yesterday. It just says that some people got sick after drinking their ice-Capp, and sued the company," said Dan.

"But the funny thing is that the only person that got in trouble was co-owner, Spectra Phantom. Masquerade the other co-owner didn't get affected at all," finished Mira.

"That's weird," I said trying to think of possible answers.

"That's not the half of it," said Ren. "Turns out that after this whole incident, nether Spectra, or Masquerade have been shown in public. They are both still the co-owners, but they get everything done without seeing anyone."

"Huh, that's weird, why would anyone want to get out of house-arrest, when they don't get out of the house?" I wondered out loud turning on my Mac book air.

Change of P.O.V. Fabia

"I'm going for a coffee break, anyone in?" I asked getting up.

"Sure, just gimmie a sec to finish this, done," said Shun. I knew that he was getting all of last night's paperwork done. As Dan always says, being a spy isn't tough because of all the research we do and the battles we fight, it's the paperwork. I couldn't agree with him more.

"So, did you have fun finishing all that paperwork?" I teased him as we walked outside. He just groaned and I laughed.

"Don't get me started," he said. As long as I've known Shun, I've somehow been able to sense how he feels. It's really weird, but I can read him like a book. Others are always asking me how though.

Lately, I noticed a tiny little spark that he had. It was with a girl that had a personality like his, and they had many missions together as well. For the fun of it, I decided to ask him about it even though I already knew the answer.

"So, Shun I was wondering . . .," I started not knowing if I wanted to continue but did for fun, "if you had the tiniest little crush on a certain ginger who's name starts with an 'a'.

He kept on a poker face but I could easily tell that he had been taken off-guard for this question.

"I have no love interest whatsoever for Alice," he said plainly telling me to drop the subject.

"Well, think about it Shun, you spent you're entire childhood rebelling against your grand-father, then went to spy school where I never saw you not studying, then you graduate, and still don't have any time for a life," I protested.

"You know me better than that Fab," he said smirking and used my childhood nickname that got me to pout. "I don't have time to think about relaxing and girls, so I suggest you focus on your work like me," he said changing the topic.

"I work, and have a life, if I didn't, then I wouldn't be a part of this team," I pointed out sipping my caramel latte.

"You sure you want that? May make you fat," Shun smirked.

"Hey, I work out 4 hours a day at least! The least I deserve is a little latte," I said hitting him.

We were acting completely normal, but that was just reserved for the two of us. When the others were here, we weren't this open because of the work circumstances, but I don't think that the others are very open either. Other than Dan and Runo, who don't really seem to care about keeping their personal and professional lives separate.

When we were back, the others had split to get their training done. Even though we had completely passed spy school, we still needed to train to keep in shape.

Almost all of us knew how to fight, even if it wasn't our main purpose, because being a spy, we had to be well rounded.

Walking in the training room, I saw all of them. Runo and Ren were with the punching bags while Dan was sprinting. Alice was practicing her aim, while Julie was fighting this robot Mira made last summer. Ace was practicing different maneuvers where Shun decided to join him.

I decided to join Alice with my aim. It needed a lot of work. I was definitely NOT the latest Katniss Everdeen.

"Hey Alice," I said walking in.

"Hey," she said getting the exact point on the targets heart area.

"Made for the kill, huh," I said getting my gear.

"Nah, it just comes with real life practice. You kill someone, and holding a gun will come naturally to you," she hit another target.

"Well, I have indirectly killed many people, but no, I have to admit, these hands have never committed murder," I said.

"I've been on the run for basically my whole life, so you get used-to it," she said.

Then we practiced in silence.

Runo POV

After I was done working out, I went to get changed. I decided in a pair of UGG's, white ripped jeans, and a red scoop-neckline long-sleeved shirt. I went downstairs not sure what to do. I had magically finished all of my paper-work in the morning, so would be free until we got orders to go on a reconassions mission. Going downstairs, I saw Dan and Ren watching the Big Bang Theory.

"Wow, they even show it in the day now," I said shaking my head.

"It's totally the best show ever and you can stop insulting it now," said Dan with his eyes glued onto the TV.

"Nah, it's not THAT great," I said sitting next to him.

"You don't know brilliant TV then," he said hitting me with a pillow now that there were commercials on.

"Hey, I was just pointing out the obvious. I mean sure it's funny, but it's definitely NOT the best," I started protesting.

"It's back, and can you two STOP flirting like you're 15. Which let me inform you are not. You're 19, so you should act like it," said Ren earning a pillow thrown at him.

"Shush-up! We are having a very important conversation, and this is NOT flirting," said Dan.

"Did I hear anything about flirting?" said Julie walking in. I groaned.

"Come and watch The Big Bang Theory with us," said Dan his eyes once again glued to the TV.

"Oh what episode is it?" asked Julie excitedly sitting down looking at the TV as if it were a million bucks. I just rolled my eyes.

"Can we please watch something else, I've watched this episode like 500 times," I argued not giving in so quickly. But, the others just shushed me again with their full attention towards the screen.

Finally, the episode finished. I was really starting to lose it because I don't like re-watching the same episode 500 times.

"Let's have a movie night," I suggested. We had been working hard, and I really wanted to do something before we were sent on the mission again. Having this much free time was rare, and I wanted to savor it.

"Let's get the others, then decided," said Julie. As she went to get everyone, I played on my iPad. I should have done this during the episode, but for some reason, didn't think of it.

"You want to have a movie night, Runo," came Alice's voice jerking my attention away from my iPad.

"Yup, I mean, we don't get a lot of free time, so we should enjoy ourselves before having to go on another mission. There's not much research either, right?" I asked looking around.

"I agree with Runo. We need a break. Maybe then we'll be able to get this case other than freaking out over it," said Julie agreeing with me.

"Then it's settled, lets meet at the theater then decide what movie to watch," I told them getting up.

Our mansion had a mini theater room that Marucho got installed once we moved in. It had a large screen, movie theater seats and all of the other accessories like a pop-corn maker. It was really cute, but we rarely used it due to our busy schedules.

At 7, everyone was at the front of the theater. It took us a while to decide on the movie because everyone wanted a different one. In the end we decided on The Dark Knight Rises because it was a awesome batman movie. Well, it was more-so because we ended up having a draw.

I love batman. No, I love Justice League, and have since I was little, but this was something only Dan knew about me. This was the reason that I was actually excited to watch the movie, but half-way through, we got a call from the head of the CIA department who had given this mission to us.

They said that they wanted us to take action quickly and get as much information as possible.

"Well, I say that we break into the shop's main building," Mira told us as we strategized on what to do next.

"Okay, so here's what'll happen. Dan, Runo, Shun, Ren, and Alice will, be sneaking into the building. The rest of us will stay back for tech support. Dan and Runo, you will have to make sure that Ren can make it to the main computer that's located on the top floor. Shun and Alice, you will make sure that they don't get caught on the way. Once they are seen, it's game over got it?" Mira told us what we needed to do.

"Okay, so here are the gadgets that you'll be getting," said Marucho bringing them in. "Mira made them a while ago, and they are quite unique if you ask me. Here is your gun Runo. Alice, you'll be getting aside from your gun, diamond bottom heels that can let you cut through anything." He explained giving us our weapons. We normally didn't get many because weapons only made us weaker.

"Okay, the head building is located in a southern city in Denmark. We should be there at 2 in the morning. There, it will be 8 in the evening, so we will wait till about midnight, then you'll sneak in," Mira told us while we got everything.

I needed to have comfortable clothes on for this mission. I put on black Lulu's, black heeled boots, and a black sweatshirt because it would get cold at night. The others all basically had the same kind of clothes, except the guys weren't wearing heels.

We got on the plane, and tried not to think of what would happen if we weren't careful.

**So, that had some Fabia mixed in as well! I really like her as a character, but don't worry, she's NOT with Shun. I have something . . . special planned for him (smiles evil) anyways, that's all going to be up later! Like I said in my other story, due to Winter Break, I'll be updating more often, so keep on the lookout, and please remember to REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I just realized how short this chapter will be (guilty look) anyways, **

**Hey everyone! I'd like to say that I know that I usually update on Tuesday's, but in Canada it's Christmas tomorrow, so I'll be SUPER busy tomorrow, so I thought I'd just update one day earlier. Second, MERRY CHRISTMAS! (to those who celebrate it) or HAPPY NEW YEAR! Yup, the year of Ghangam Style (what yahoo named 2012) is soon coming to an end, and I for one will miss it dearly! **

**As I said earlier, I'm sorry that this was a really short chapter, but trust me it's an important one! So, I would read it if I were you. Anyways, I forgot to mention this for my other story, but since it's the holiday season, I promise that the next update will be before…Friday. Yup ,that's good!**

**SPOILER ALERT: Well, I mentioned a new story and that should be up next week! This one won't be about spies, so if you want to celebrate you can. The new story will be about TV stars. Yup, it'll be about the tough life of being on TV. I've written the first 3 chapters already and its come out pretty well. The main character will be Runo again, but to all those Alice fans, don't worry, she will be brought up a lot in the story **

**I also forgot to say this in my last story, but THANKS to everyone that reviewed (both my stories)! Trust me they mean A LOT to me!**

**So, I think that's it, because my mom's yelling at me to hurry up, so if I forgot something, please tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the brands mentioned, but the story line is my idea!**

Chapter 3 Runo POV

"Get down now! Okay, roll," said Ace telling us what to do to avoid being caught on tape. Right now, Dan, Ren and I were all on the top floor. We had all decided against disabling the video cameras in the building. If we did, there would be more suspicion that the main files of the co-owners had been stolen with any reports filed against their company. We would just have to avoid the cameras, which was harder than it sounded.

"Shun, Alice, get out of there, security guards coming you're way in 10 seconds," came in Fabia's voice who was telling Shun and Alice what to do.

"Okay, the main computer is in the next room. I'm going to change the video footage from last night. You'll have 30 minuets to run the hack, got it?" asked Ace.

"Don't worry; it'll be done in 5. Now tell us what to do," Dan told him.

"Okay, you can go in when I say three," said Ace. "One . . . two . . . THREE!"

We ran into the room, with the countdown beginning. This hack would only be successful if it was done in half an hour which started now.

Change POV to Alice

"You guys need to be careful, and get to the offices on floor 5. There, they keep al of the stocks. You two will need to get the stocks of the last 10 years," said Fabia.

"We're fine, Fabia, this isn't the most dangerous thing we've ever done. Now, where do we get the files?" I asked Fabia.

"They are in the office of the stock's head, Lync. But you'll need to be careful; there is A LOT of security on that floor. Get there and I'll change the video cameras to show last night's videos. You'll have 30 minutes from there to break in, get the files, and get out," Fabia explained to us what we had to do.

After putting timers in our watches, we went in. The thing is, that in this sort of thing, Shun and I are always partners and end up working together. So, there is no need to even discuss what we need to do. When I first joined the group, I was wary of having a partner. I was used-to to working alone, but after some time I realized that having a little backup never hurts.

10 minutes later I found nothing.

"Did you find anything, Shun?" I asked.

"Nothing, my side is clean. They don't have anything at all," he replied looking at some papers. I decided to take another office. As I went inside, I saw a ton of pictures on the desk. As I went in for a closer look, I froze.

"It can't be. . . "I trailed off. Tears formed in my eyes at what I had just saw. Then before I could think any further, I heard a gunshot.

I quickly ran to the other room not happy of what I saw. Shun was lying on the ground with blood pouring out of his chest. There was no one else there, but there was a card stuck on his jacket. Without reading it, I stuffed it in my pocket.

"Alice, you need to get Shun out of there! Hurry!" came Fabia's voice. I did what she told me. I carried him not caring that I had gotten blood all over my jacket.

He didn't move or make any sound at all, but the blood didn't stop pouring. I put my jacket on his chest for it to stop.

I don't even remember of how I got out of there, but I did. I only ealized that when the cold October air touched my bare arms. Then, out of no where, Runo came running towards me. Without any emotion, she took Shun's body and told me to follow her. Oblivious, I did what I was told, and then suddenly realized that I was in a hotel. I felt like I was going to pass out and all I saw was Mira and Marucho taking Shun's body away. Everything became a blur and I felt dizzy. Then, I fainted.

When I woke up, I was still at the hotel.

"Wh-what," I said getting up feeling confused Then suddenly, all of last nights occurrences came rushing back to me. During the night, I had slept on the couch. Someone had put a blanket on me. When I got up, I heard voices, but had trouble making out who's they were or what they were saying. They were coming from a door, so I walked into the room. There, everyone was standing in a circle talking so intently, they didn't even see me come in.

"Alice!" said Runo looking at me worriedly. "Are you okay? We were so worried after you passed out last night!"

"I'm fine. Where's Shun?" I asked. They all looked at each other for a second not sure if they should reply. Then, I saw what they looked like. All of them had dark-circles, and on the side of the room, I saw many pieces of cloth with blood on them.

"Tell me!" I yelled harsher than it should have come out.

"Well, we aren't exactly sure," said Marucho. "Last night, I checked everything. He got hit below his heart, so he actually have a chance to live. But, we cant be sure about everything right now. "

I had a feeling that he wasn't telling me everything, but I just dropped it.

"What about the mission?" I asked.

"Well, last night, we were able to get the company's files, but there isn't anything new. Everything says the same things. And oddly enough, there is nothing about the co-owners. I mean nothing at all in any file. Their whole lives are kept to be secrets with nothing that we can see. Even their government records are kept TOP SECRET. This is quite odd that some coffee-shops owners' lives are so under-cover. They have as much information out there as much as anyone can find about US," said Runo pointing to our group.

The pictures came back to my mind. I then realized that they weren't ordinary owners of a coffee shop chain. They were so much more. . .

**Well, yeah, I shot Shun. I don't know why but for a long time, I've always wanted to shoot him, so it happened. To all of his fans, don't worry, he probably won't die. What will happen to poor Alice then? Speaking of Alice, trust me there is gonna be more about her! For everyone that thinks that this story is like the other one, don't worry! They may be similar at the beginning, but later on they will be MUCH more different. **

**Here is what I would like for a Christmas/Holidays present: REVIEWS! Please review, oh and one more thing, UPDATES! I want to see TONS of updates from people. So remember, REVIEW and UPDATES! I'm watching you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, chapter four is finally up thanks to me! ****Yaaa! So, as I promised, I am updating before Friday. I may be able to squeeze in another one during the weekend, but I'm not sure. Anyways, I was re-reading some of the other chapters of both my stories, and I realized that some of the chapters haven't been edited…so they are really sloppy…yeah, sorry about that, but from now on I promise that I will edit. **

**So, I hope you enjoyed that last chapter. I think that Shun will make it. I hope, because truthfully, I haven't written that much yet. Just letting you know that this is one of my shortest chapter EVER, but lately the stuff I've been writing has been longer, so that's good. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any brands mentioned. I'm just a fan but the story line is my idea.**

Chapter 4 Fabia's POV

I sighed. This I was so annoying. Ever since the accident, we hadn't done anything. Basically, Marucho had been checking on Shun every minute and there was still no progress.

I was lying on the bed in the room I shared with all of the other girls. Alice and Runo had to take couches because there were only three beds in the room. Ever since they had gotten back, Alice looked out of life. It seemed like she was constantly thinking about something that I knew went further than Shun.

The accident had shaken all of us. Even though we all kept on poker faces around each other, I knew that it shook us. I even cried once in a while. This kept reminding us that being in this business was never cupcakes and roses. It was hard life threatening work.

I finally decided to get out of bed. Moping all day wouldn't get us anywhere. Yesterday, I spent the entire day in bed. They all came to check on me constantly but none of them succeeded in getting me out of bed.

Walking in the hallway, I immediately wished we were home. But we had agreed that until we knew more about Shun's condition, we would stay in the hotel. Thanks to Marucho, we had figured out everything about the way he got shot, the distance, and even the gun used, but at the moment that was all useless.

"Hey Runo," I said walking into the living room.

"You got up Fabia!" she said looking my way.

"Yeah, do you want to go outside and grab something to eat?" I asked. Sitting in the hotel was boring and just made me paranoid. I thought that getting out of here for a while would help in clearing my mind.

"Sure, lets change," said Runo getting up. I decide on a tan colored cardigan with a black halter top, UGG's, and dark blue jeans. Runo came in wearing black jeans, a light pink blazer with a navy blue tank top, and 2 inch white heels. We both hadn't put much makeup on, just a little eye-liner, blush and lip-gloss.

At the café, we were unusually quite. Being spies, we were accustomed to being quiet because everything in life was classified, but this was an awkward type of silence. We were both thinking the same thing, but both of us were too afraid to bring it up. Finally, I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Do you think Shun's going to be okay?" I asked.

She looked at me then finally replied, "You love him don't you?"

I shook my head not taken back, " I love him, but not like you think. The truth is that we grew up together, without much family support. He was like my brother. The only person who knew everything about me, and I knew everything about him."

She nodded her head understanding, "I know what you mean, I lost both of my parents when I was 6. I swore to avenge them, but I don't even know who killed them," instead of showing sorrow, her eyes showed hatred.

I couldn't say anything, so decided to stay quiet.

After we got back to the hotel, Runo and Julie went to get groceries, and I had no clue where the others were. This whole situation was making me feel really bad. For some reason, the picture of Shun just lying on the floor with his eyes closed and blood covering the whole upper part of his body kept coming back into my mind. When we were younger, we used to watch movies together. It was fun when there was some random character killed off by getting shot in the head or something, but this was definitely not cool or fun.

After standing in one spot with tears starting to stream down my face, I realized that I needed to be strong and couldn't let something like this get in the way. For normal people this reaction was normal, but for a spy it was weakness. Weaknesses that would take control of me and wouldn't let me concentrate at the problems at hand. I decided to do the best thing away from these thoughts were to get my iPad and entertain myself. Shun never liked technology. He said the more technology we used, the weaker we got, so using my iPad would help me get my mind off of the situation.

I decided to go into the tech room, because there was really great wifi there. When I went in, Ren was on his Mac Book. I sat down of a big comfy couch and turned on the iPad. The problem was that I just stared at it. After about 5 minutes of staring at my screen saver, I noticed Ren looking at me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked moving next to me on the couch.

"What do you think?" I snapped at him for no reason.

Grinning, he replied, "Sorry didn't mean it that way."

"It's okay, I just haven't feeling 100% today," I said looking down at my hands feeling weak.

"Maybe you should talk about it. I'm here to listen if you want," he asked.

"It's just that, he was my best friend and like a brother. We both left our families because they had nothing for us, but at school, it felt bad to be the only kids who didn't go home at winter break. So, we decided to be each other's family. We did many things together, and told each other everything. Now, that he's not alright, I guess that I'm a little shaken by last-night's events," I confessed.

This was awkward. I wasn't supposed to say anything, but today I just went around blabbing how I felt about everything. I was close to Runo, but Ren? Something about him made me blab. This was not good.

"Maybe, you need to try and look at the positive side. Shun's condition is unstable, but he may get better. And, I seriously doubt that he'd want you to be all mopey," he said.

Even though everything that he just said was lame, I couldn't help but feel better.

"Thanks," I finally finding my voice. "I'm just overreacting. It's a bad habit."

"No prob, even a spy can lose their cool every now and then. If you ever feel like it, you can come and talk to me," he said. I smiled and got up.

"I've gotta meet Runo, thanks!" I said getting up.

_Oh no_, I thought running out_. This can't be happening_. _You're an asshole Shun; you left me when I need you most._

**Well, I think that was a pretty funny chapter. It wasn't very important, but it was at the same time, you know the ones that start up feelings and stuff? Yeah, like that. I normally write in Runo's POV, but this chapter, I felt like writing Fabia.**

**In the middle there, she had that really cheesy conversation with Runo, and I specifically put that in to show how she feels towards Shun. Yup, they have that whole brother, sister thing. **

**This chapter wasn't very detailed, because I don't write emotional stuff very well, I mean I can write it, but don't like to, so that's why my stubbornness kind of got in the way…**

**One more thing, I like Fabia and Ren as characters. But, as separate characters. I don't really know how to explain it…anyways, that's why I really don't know how to write any moments between them, it comes out really lame, but I still thought this chapter wasn't that bad.**

**Anyways, you're the judge, so REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I said that I would update on the weekend, but things kinda got in the way…but I'm back and I only delayed like one day, so I think that's fine. **

**So, about this story, as I said in chapter 1, I wrote this a while ago, and now when I look back I'm like, eehh. So, this is also going to be a short chapter. I have like 3 other major ideas for some other stories, so after chapter seven for this, there will be a pause for this story. It'll only be for a while. What I want to do is get that new story out next week and kinda get into it's plot. **_**Life has no Guarantee**_** is more of what I'll be focusing on in January. I think it will be done by the end on Febuary, so then I will work on this and my other main story. **

**Now, as I said for my other story, I have these 2 ideas that wont be out for a while, but I'm going to use ALICE as a main for one of them. One of the stories is about this like place where all of the main characters will be evil, in this like magical place at war…it's kinda hard to explain, and the other one will be on the city of Atlantis ****, so what I need is for you to tell me which one you think I should write first, and which one should have Alice as the main character. I'm kinda gunning for the evil magic one, but it may be too similar to these two, but it will be totally different still….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TV show or any of the brands mentioned, because I don't rule the world…yet…**

Chapter 5 Julie POV

"That was hard. But totally worth it," I looked at Billy and smiled.

"So, you still didn't tell me what exactly," he asked.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but it's a long story," I sighed.

1 Hour Ago

"Marucho, I need to go see you know who," I told the Blondie.

"In Denmark?" he asked me looking confused.

"Actually, yeah I told him we were here, and took his dad's jet. Just arrived an hour ago," I replied.

"I'm not sure if you should, I mean what if the others notice that you're missing?" he worried.

"Just tell them I left for something. Look he had to go through a lot of trouble to get here, and I'm not busy for once in my life. This is like the best time. You've gotta help me!" I pleaded.

"Fine, you'll have to be smart about this though. There is no way the others can find out about this or you're in trouble," he told me.

"C'mon you've helped me through this since we were like 14! Just tell me what to do and I'll do it!" I told him again.

"You will leave in exactly half an hour saying that you. Well, I have no ideas. They'll know something's up," he said.

"Thanks for you help," I said sarcastically. "I'll just say that I wanted to get out of the house, and look around the city. If anyone calls me I'll pick up right away."

"You do that Julie. Even though THAT idea has trouble written all over it," Marucho said getting back to his work.

"Just make sure you cover for me. K?" I asked him

Normal Time

"A conversation with Marucho was hard getting out of the house?" asked Billy.

"Yup," I replied.

"You'd think that being a spy you'd be less lazy," he laughed.

"Hey, I had to make sure that there was no evidence that I didn't go sightseeing. But I don't think that anyone will even notice I'm gone with what's happened," I sighed closing my eyes resting my head on Billy's shoulder.

Billy and I had been dating since we were like 12. His father was a big-time rich baseball player, so naturally they were at one of the party's my father had. Other than Marucho, he and I had been the only kids there, so we started seeing each other more often. I knew him before I started training to be a spy, so when my training with Marucho started, he was one of the few people that found out.

He was totally fine with it, and really encouraging, but the only problem is the other's cant know about HIM. If they do, they'll all go against the fact that I'm dating a non-spy. They don't trust anyone except for themselves and when they find out I do, they'll think that the group's in danger or something. Over reacting skills is like the number one must have to be a spy, so they always know and can live with the dangers. This is a tough life that you need to have your guard on all of the time.

"So, does your dad know that you're in Denmark with his jet?" I asked.

Billy looked at me with a knowing expression and replied, "When does he ever know?"

I laughed punching his arm. He and his father were cool about this stuff, so Billy never really told him anything like this. This one time, he broke his arm playing baseball, and his father was the last person to find out.

"Anyways, how's everything going? I mean, after. . ." he trailed off.

"Where do I start? Fabia didn't come out of bad all day yesterday, Alice looks completely away from life, Dan thinks that Shun's going to wake up and be completely normal, Marucho hasn't got any sleep for two days thinking that if he keeps examining the body, he'll be fine and everyone else is just mopey and trying to hide it by working extra hard," I explained to him the situation of our so called 'team'.

"What about you?" he asked looking at me straight in the eye.

"Well, I don't know. This has been like a wakeup call to all of us saying that being in this business, a tomorrow isn't certain. I guess this showed me that my time right now is really precious because I'll never have it again," I said.

"Since when has Julie Makimoto, ever thought so deep about life?" he teased.

"Hey, that's not fair! Idiot, "I said laughing.

"Let's do something before the others realize I'm gone and kill me?" I suggested.

"Fine, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Let's go to a café. I'm starving, and that's a pretty normal thing to do," I said.

He nodded knowing what I meant. Being a spoiled heiress, then a spy meant that I was never really normal. I always had a different life than most people. I only went to school until I was 11. It was a really expensive private school in California that the kids of stars went to, but it was school After that, I was either at home studying to be a spy, or going to interviews with people asking me what it was like to have a father who was a famous movie director.

I've probably had the easiest life out of the whole group; even Marucho spent his whole life studying to live up to his parents expectations. I guess that I was just lucky that I got this job, or I'd be living off my father's money till I was 60.

"What do you want to order?" asked Billy snapping me out of my trance.

"Umm, I'll have a small green tea ice-Capp," I said my usual order.

"You are like the only person alive who actually likes that," said Billy shaking his head.

"It's good and semi-healthy compared to everything else," I replied.

"You're choice," said Billy ordering his own drink.

Half-way through my green-tea ice-Capp, I got a call from Runo.

"Get back quick," was all she said.

"I've gotta go, thanks," I told Billy rushing out.

When I got there, Marucho, Dan, Runo, and Ace were all in the living room. The others weren't seen. They looked to be discussing something important.

"Umm, mind explaining to me why you called Runo?" I asked genuinely confused at this sudden behavior.

"Pack your things, we need to get back to New York," replied Marucho. "I got an idea of how of help Shun, but all of my equipment's in New York. There's also going to be a party that you'll need to attend. The others minus Shun will be staying here so they can keep an eye out for any other strange behavior."

"Wow, all that happened while I was gone. Okay, I'll be ready in 10, when are we leaving?" I asked.

"As soon as you're ready," replied Marucho as I walked to my room.

This was accounted for. We had done nothing since the incident. As soon as one of us snapped out of this trance, it only made sense that the others did as well. As soon as I was ready, I went outside to find everyone. Fabia looked really tired. I wondered if there was something else bothering as well but decided not to ask even though the spy in me was killing to know. Ren looked out of life like Alice as well. Mira looked sane but really tired. This was definitely not a good idea.

"Look, I know that we decided everything, but I don't think that this is a good idea," I said.

"What do you mean Julie?" asked Dan.

"Well, I mean leaving Alice, Fabia, Ren, and Mira isn't the best idea. These guys look a bit shaken up," I explained.

"We're fine," snapped Fabia.

"Of-course you are, but maybe we should change the groups a bit?" I tried.

"What do you suggest Julie?" asked Marucho.

I quickly looked at everyone then replied, "Mira, Alice, Dan and Runo should stay. Ren and Fabia should trade places with them," I said.

"Fine," agreed everyone not wanting to argue knowing that time was precious when it came to life.

This was going to be interesting. Splitting up with half of the team falling apart was never the best idea. I knew that those of us who were sane would have to work even harder to make sure that something that all of us regretted didn't happen.

**Yup, so this whole chapter was all Julie. What I was kinda trying to do when I wrote this was get a little of what all of the main characters thoughts out there. Truthfully, I didn't really know how to do Julie, so I added Billy in there and wrote a lot of random stuff…but more of the main stuff will be coming out later, so don't worry **** Anyways, review, review, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I have another short chapter. This is the second last one till I will take a break on this story. Don't worry, I wont abandon it. Just leave it for like a month to get ideas and stuff **

**I know that I haven't updated in like 3 weeks, sorry about that, but if anyone like NHL, then know that I decided to update thanks to hockey season being back even it its for a short while. I am a a total Maple Leaf's fan **

**By the way, next week, I'll be updating on like Wedensday or Thursday. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or any of the brands mentioned. **

Chapter 6 Alice POV

I was definitely not acting the best. For some reason, I was feeling dead being alive. I had managed to get up and dress myself, but after that everything was a total blur. After the others left yesterday, we decided to postpone planning till the next day. I was fine with that, but for some reason wasn't able to fall asleep till 3 in the morning. I knew that all of this was happening because of the picture that I saw in the office, but that just wasn't getting out of my head.

Walking out of my room, the note came back to my mind, I still hadn't read it! I ran back to my room and looked for my jeans. After searching for 5 minutes, I found it. Without thinking, I opened it. It read,

_To Alice,_

_ Yes, we know you're name. We also know a lot more about you than you can imagine. We guess that you know what we mean. If you want what has happened to Shun to anyone else on your team, you will co-operate. _

_ You need to make sure that you're little "team" of spies stops interfering with our matters. No mattered how trained you are, you are all amateurs. Take our advice and back off. We have told you the consequences if you will be irrational, now it's your choice._

There was no signature. I looked at it skeptically. I knew who had written this note, and knew that this was a real threat. But really? They wanted us to just back off without a fight?

I decided that the others should find out about all of this, so I went to get them.

"Hey, Dan we need to talk," I told him walking in.

"Umm, sure but about what?" he asked.

"Get the others and I'll explain," I told him.

When Runo and Mira arrived I looked around nervously.

"Okay, so I have a little confession to make," I started. "that night when we broke into the headquarters, well when I saw Shun's body, there was a note attached onto him."

They looked at the note I held out before asking anything. After reading it, their reactions were just as I expected the.

"Are those assholes thinking straight? Do they really think we'll back off that easily?" fumed Runo.

"How did they know who Alice was? Why did they only attack Shun though?" Mira thought aloud.

"So, what are we going to do now?" asked Dan.

This was getting un-bearable, so I decided to shut them up.

"Guys! I'll explain. So, I kind of know the owner," I stated getting stares from the others. "Yeah, he's my twin. We both got split up when we were around the age of 14 and I haven't seen him since. Thought he was dead. Until, I saw a picture in Lync's office with him. Knowing his personality, he's dead serious about the note," I finished.

"Wow," was all Runo could say.

"So, you're telling us that the co-owner of this company is your BROTHER!" said Dan.

"We should tell the others," I said getting the phone.

"No. We shouldn't tell them," said Mira. "I mean, they just got a new mission to focus on and with Shun's unstableness, we can't afford to let them know what's going on. We should deal with this ourselves.

"I think that Mira's right," said Runo.

"Fine, guys. But of things get out of hand even the slightest, we need to tell them," I said.

There's definitely something up. We still haven't found out anything about why we're even after this company. Everyone seems to know that we are chasing them. One of the questions that keep bugging me the most though is why, when there were 5 people that broke into the building, they only shot one of them. Them knowing all of this is dangerous and now I think we are starting to see how dangerous this mission can actually be for us.

**I know, I know, super short chapter, but I found it interesting…so REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I've finally decided to put this chapter up. It's the last one that I've got an idea for. In the first chapter I said that I will need ideas after this chapter, and that is where you come in. I will need the ideas. So, just put all of your ideas in teh reviews, and I'll probably just take all of them and mix them :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or any of the brands mentioned. **

Chapter 7 Runo POV

I've been really patient lately, but my patience is seriously starting to run low. We have gotten nothing done at all for about the past week. After Alice showed us the note, we decided that the next move we made would require a lot of planning. I don't like planning despite being a spy. Mira said that we would have to do a lot of thinking about what we want to do next knowing the fact that we know nothing about who we're going after, but somehow they know everything about us.

Walking into the living room, I found Dan. He looked zoned out of his life on his iPhone.

"Hey Dan," I walked over.

"Do you remember the day the building went on fire?" he asked me talking about the day our parents passed away. I shivered.

"Every detail, but you that," I replied putting my head on his shoulder. It was a touchy subject so I wondered why he brought it up.

"Well, I was looking at some pictures of the opening day of A Sip of Heaven and I saw someone that looked like they were from the fire," he said. I shot up.

"Ohmigosh!" I said processing what he had just said. "Are you sure, I mean it was a long time ago and what it you're hallucinating?"

"I'm positive it's the same person, it just feels right, and I saw the pictures of us with our parents before they passed away, and this person was in a couple of them actually," he replied.

"Wait, how long have you known about this?" I asked him.

"A couple of days, I just wanted to make sure I was right before telling you," he answered.

"Really? You let me get bored to death instead of telling me something that could be the reason to why our parents died?" I exploded.

"See, THIS is why I didn't tell you. There may be no connection to our parent's death with this person at all. We need to plan out what we need to do to find out the truth," he said.

"Fine, what does this person look like?" I asked realizing that I didn't even know what they looked like.

He showed me a picture online. The gut had long brown with hints of blond hair. He had really intense green eyes.

"What's his name?" I asked looking at the guy.

"Gus Grave," replied Dan.

"Weird, that sounds familiar," I started.

"Well, he's the only lead we've got, so I suggest that we do some research on him," said Dan.

We quickly split the work and started getting as much information on him as possible. We actually made a pretty good research team, but the fighting stuff was way better for us.

" I was able to hack into his company account!" I exclaimed. Dan came over to me quickly so we could see if there was any information.

"Ok, so it says here that he's in charge of the company's food and recipes. He is the one who finalizes what can be added to the menu and sometimes comes up with ideas for the season," I read from his job description.

"What did our parents have to do with a chef?" asked Dan. "Weren't they all in making TV shows and stuff?" he asked.

Then it suddenly popped into my head. "That's what this is!"

I looked up my mom's name and checked her TV show history.

"Look, so it out that our parents were going to make a new show soon!" I told him excitedly. "Okay, so we just need to dig further, and find more leads," he said wheels turning in his head already. I knew that we may finally find out what happened.

**Truthfully, I know that it was really short and not that good, but I really need inspiration. When people give me tons of ideas, then I'll get back to this story. If not, then I will return by around mid-March. I am working on 3 other stories as well, so I will need some time to get back on this one. So, this time I really need the reviews. SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Sorry Letter

Dear Readers,

Haha, well, I haven't updated any of my Bakugan fanfic for a while now -.-" Trust me, there's a reason for that. Well, I write ahead, then I update, so I was pretty far ahead in my writing. But what happened was that my brother broke the USB that held all the chapters. So, I tried re-writing them, but they came out really terrible :'( Anyways, the point is that I won't really update these until I get some more inspiration. Until then though, I do have another Bakugan one that you may like. I'm writing it because it's a canon story that is what happen's after Dan leaves in the end of season 4. It's kinda my way of venting. I know that there are tons of those out, but I promise that everyone'll enjoy reading it, mostly because my writing has been improving a lot on my Young Justice FanFic, Your Cards, My Game (If you're a DC fan, check that out!). So, again, I'm, really sorry for this, but just remember that I am not abandoning these stories! I will continue them, but it'll be AFTER exams, probably by the end of August, I should be back on track. Be sure to check out my new story that will be online in a few days now!

~EmpressPyrus


End file.
